


¿Así no es más simple?

by WonderfullyAwkard



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, one shots
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyAwkard/pseuds/WonderfullyAwkard
Summary: Hola. Realmente faltan más opciones para leer de estas Bellas. Sobretodo, en este idioma. Y pensé que en lugar de seguir molestando escritores, quizás lo intenté.One-shots





	1. Hazaña

**Author's Note:**

> Me encantan estas chicas. Y he notado que no hay suficiente fanfiction de ellas. Ni en general. Ni en español. Y esto ya me estaba volviendo loca. Mi primera vez.  
> Acepto críticas e ideas. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo.  
> En algún tiempo durante pp1. Quizás hasta meses después del final.  
> Nada es mío.

Aubrey Posen no era una chica que se encontrará a si misma analizando los cuerpos de otras chicas. Pero quizás el estrés de ser la nueva co-capitana de las Barden Bellas, le estaba creando una pequeña obsesión. Sí, tenía que ser eso. 

Porque desde las audiciones se encuentra haciéndolo. Pero ahí, era más que lógico. Estaba buscando aspirantes a las Bellas con un buen cuerpo; para mantener la tradición, obviamente. 

Y cuando Stacie paso a su audición, nadie podía negar que ella cumplía con ese requisito. Y hasta era incómodo - quizás hasta le causaba otra cosa- como la chica se pasaba las manos por los pechos mientras cantaba. Con un voz suave, pero excepcional. 

Con todo lo anterior, Chloe no se podía rehusar a pasar el nombre de la chica a la lista de aceptadas. (Tampoco es como la chica tuviera un gran criterio; considerando que aceptó también a la enana molesta que se topó en la ducha. Pero ese no es el punto.)

Después de todo, Stacie era -innegablemente- la única Bella nueva que llenaba los requisitos de cuerpo.  
Pero oh vamos, eso no quería decir que Aubrey tenía que encontrarse una tremenda cantidad de veces perdiéndose en que tan bella se veía después de los entrenamientos. Con un coleta, y un top negro que vaya que hacía a Aubrey perder la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que llevaban ya las Bellas corriendo. Lo cual, solo causaba que la 'capitana' sólo las hiciera correr más. (Productividad indirecta, si le preguntan a Aubrey.) 

Y no fue difícil, ganaron los nacionales; las Bellas solo entrenaban juntas para mantener el ambiente y 'salir a tener aca-venturas' decía la Gorda Amy. 

Todo iba bien, las Bellas le comenzaron a tomar un cariño especial a su capitana exigente (hasta Beca). Y para Aubrey, definitivamente significaba algo genial el convivir con ellas y ser aceptada (disfrutar sus últimos días en Barden con ellas comenzó a ser usual). Y lo más importante, es que ya había lidiado con su extraña necesidad de ver a Stacie después de los entrenamientos, repitiéndose a si misma que 'no podía pasar nada, la chica tenía una reputación y sin duda alguna, no se fijaría en mí'. 

Quizás, sí; de vez cuando se quedaba admirando las blusas cortas de Stacie mientras nadie veía pero se recuperaba cuando la veía coquetear con casi cualquier ser humano en alguna fiesta de Barden. 

Sin embargo, cuando la chica de primer año comenzó a hacer comentarios bastante coquetos -sólo- hacia la exigente capitana; a todas les causó sorpresa que la mencionada luciera como una de las blusas más rosas de la Gorda Amy como respuesta.  
Esto último hacia sentir a la capitana exigente fuera de control, de si misma pero sobretodo enojada, porque lo único que quería hacer era besar esa presumida sonrisa que tenía Stacie cada vez que la veía así. Esa sonrisa lucía como si Stacie sintiera que hacer sonrojar a la capitana era algo digno de decirse 'hazaña'.

Y no es sólo por decirlo. Una vez, en una fiesta de aquellas fraternidades que parece se dedican a eso -a hacer fiestas-, un chico castaño no muy atractivo y desconfiado se acercó a la rubia con una frase de 'ligue', que siendo honestos Aubrey no recuerda bien, y al recibir la mirada de 'piérdete' por parte de Aubrey, el chico hizo un comentario sobre 'como hacer sonrojar a esta bella chica se iba a volver su nuevo reto'; cuando de la nada se acerca Stacie y le aclara al chico que 'esa es una hazaña que solo ella puede lograr'.  
Ante esto último, y sin saber controlarse, Aubrey sintió sus cachetes calentarse y se reprimió a si misma por darle inconscientemente la razón a Stacie.  
El chico se alejó, murmurando algo indistinto pero que Aubrey estaba segura tenía que ver con alguna palabra no muy agraciada hacía Stacie. Quien, sin más remedio, partió en risa en el momento que notó los cachetes de la rubia; se acercó a su oído y susurró el 'te lo dije' más suave -y sexy- que la rubia había escuchado.  
No conocedora del pensamiento de la rubia, Stacie se alejó. Aubrey se quedo ahí, pensando en que esto tenía que detenerse. Debía demostrarle a Stacie que ella tenía el control, pero sobretodo, que ella también podía lograr la 'hazaña' de hacerla sonrojarse. 

Sin desesperación, Aubrey espero a la próxima vez que la chica de primer año se encontrará con las agallas de coquetearle enfrente de las Bellas. Para marcar respeto, obvio. (Quizás también para que todas las Bellas vieran que la rubia puede ser juguetona). 

Sucedió, en un entrenamiento en el auditorio, cuando Aubrey aclaro a las chicas -en plan de sargento enojado- que el entrenamiento no era más que para hacerlas sudar.  
Al detener todo, y mientras todas tomaban agua e intentaban respirar a un ritmo menos cansado.  
'Yo sé como hacerte sudar y hacerte sacar todo ese estrés, cap.' Dijo en un solo aliento y en un tono muy coqueto una Stacie cansada, mientras le pasaba su botella de agua a Lily, quien ya se había tomado la suya.  
Siendo algo tan normal que Stacie le hablara así a su capitana sin respuesta alguna, las Bellas solo sonrieron entre sí murmurando algo como 'la estás haciendo enojar'.  
'Estoy muy segura que sí, Stacie. Pero no creo que estés lista para lo exhausta que acabarías tú.'  
Y esa frase de Aubrey bastó para que todas las Bellas se paralizarán y quedaran atónitas, como si lo que acababa de decir la capitana fuera una señal de alto a todas sus acciones. Sin embargo, lo que causó esa risa traviesa de la rubia fue encontrarse con una Stacie con la boca abierta, unos ojos abiertos como platos y unos cachetes algo rosados. 

Ante tal reacción, Aubrey dio por terminado el entrenamiento, y justo después de que cada Bella saliera por su cuenta, Chloe volvió a hablar con la capitana y dijo 'te tardaste bastante en tomar cartas en todo ese asunto con Stacie.'  
Ante el silencio y la mirada intrigada y algo desconcertada de la rubia, Chloe salió riendo y gritó 'deberían solo besarse y romper la tensión.' A forma de despedida y entre risas.  
Dejando a Aubrey ahí, sola pensando en su 'hazaña'.


	2. La almohada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siendo honesta no se de donde salió esto. Mi segunda vez escribiendo. Acepto cualquier crítica e ideas. Staubrey. En este, ambas ya se tenían un 'crush' que solo ellas no notaban. Pero que las demás Bellas ya se imaginaban. Aca-obvio por la tensión sexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta creer que es unas semanas después de pp1.  
> Nada es mío.

A las Barden Bellas les iba bien. Ya tenían su gran casa de fraternidad, después de ganar el Nacional, no fue difícil que el decano aceptará esa petición.  
Algo maravilloso para la casi ya graduada Aubrey Posen, quien no sabía si realmente mudarse a la casa o no, al menos, por ese mes que le restaba.  
Con una Chloe que no dejaba de insistir, una Beca -quien sorprendentemente- argumentó que 'aunque sea solo por un mes será divertido', y con todas las demás como la Gorda Amy haciendo pucheros, la capitana no pudo decir que no.  
Y siendo honesta, no resultó un problema; hasta que llego la hora de asignar cuartos.  
No podía compartir con cualquiera. En eso, la capitana era quisquillosa. Pero sobre todo, sus opciones eran cortas; mientras Beca y Amy se apropiaron de un cuarto, todas las demás Bellas ya habían tomado su decisión. A excepción de Aubrey, Chloe y Stacie.  
Tenía que quedarse con Chloe, ya habían sido compañeras antes; ¿tenía sentido, no?  
¿O quizás la rubia tenía miedo de compartir cuarto con la chica de primer año que le ha estado distrayendo en los entrenamientos últimamente?  
No, definitivamente debía ser lo primero.  
Sin embargo, se topó con la sorpresa de que solo quedaba un cuarto. Y se vería obligada a compartir cama con alguna de las dos. No porque no haya un sofá muy cómodo, sino porque Chloe insistió que aunque sea solo por un mes, la capitana debía dormir en algún dormitorio de la casa de las Bellas. Porque ella fue parte del triunfo que la consiguió.  
Y no sonaba tonto ni extraño; hasta que la rubio cayó en la cuenta de que tenía que elegir con quien dormir. En el sentido más inocente de la palabra, debía elegir si descansar con Chloe o Stacie. Si dormir con su mejor amiga o con su amiga que inevitablemente se había convertido en lo más cercano que tenía a un 'crush'. Se respondía solo. ¿Tenía sentido, no?  
Esa noche dormiría con Chloe, no era algo grande, ya habían compartido cama. Y hasta la pelirroja lo interpretó así.  
Duraron así alrededor de 2 semanas.  
Sin embargo, en la primer noche de películas Chloe fue a dormir temprano. Y las demás Bellas estaban ya bastante cansadas también. Sólo quedaban la exigente capitana y Stacie. La primera cómodamente acostada en el sofá que la gorda Amy y Beca ya habían abandonado, y Stacie en un sofá individual lila que nadie sabe cómo llegó ahí, pero se acabo volviendo el favorito de la chica para estos eventos. Al terminar la película, Stacie declaró que 'ya era hora de ir a dormir' y con un ademán en la mano le señaló a la rubia que subiera.  
Ante tal ademán, Aubrey contestó; '¿sabes qué? Hoy dormiré aquí, Chloe no se queja pero yo sé que necesita dormir en una cama en la que pueda explayarse por completo.'  
A lo que la castaña no tuvo más que hacer, que un ademán que se podría interpretar como un 'bueno' con sus hombros. Acercándose a la rubia, y diciéndole 'entonces dormiré aquí contigo, he visto como abrazas esa almohada que dices que solo tienes porque forma un buen soporte; no creo que llegues a dormir bien sin alguien a quien abrazar de esa manera.' 

El silencio se apropió de la habitación, y las dos lo sabían. E imaginaban a la Gorda Amy diciendo 'Aca-maldición, chicas. La tensión se puede cortar con una mano.'  
Y Aubrey se sentía fuera de sí. ¿Acaso la chica de primer año le acababa de declarar que la veía dormir? ¿Era una insinuación? Y miles de preguntas fluían por su cabeza, pero su cuerpo solo se arrumbó a el respaldo del sillón, dejando espacio suficiente para que la mitad de la castaña se recostará de manera cómoda. Quien, sin declarar nada, se acercó y se recostó en ese espacio. Notando la mano ansiosa de Aubrey, la tomó y se acurrucaron.

Se sentía como si siempre lo tuvieran que haber hecho. Embonaban perfectamente. Y las dos lo captaron. Sin decir nada, Stacie por que noto las manos temblorosas de Aubrey, y la rubia porque no quería arruinar el momento. Cayeron dormidas. 

A la mañana siguiente, Aubrey se despertó al escuchar un grito entusiasmado de la gorda Amy sobre los pancakes que estaba preparando Chloe. 

Inmutable, se dio cuenta que estaba recargada en el pecho de Stacie, con una mano de ella abrazándola por atrás y que terminaba reposando en sus muslos. Sin saber como levantarse sin que la chica de primer año se despertará por su culpa, cerró los ojos y se perdió en el olor que transmitía la misma. Manzana con algo de canela. Bastante delicioso, si le permiten declarar. Ella sabía que no debía declarar eso, que eso solo aumentaba su innegable crush hacía la chica. Pero no podía negarlo. 

Dormir con Stacie -en el sentido más puro de la palabra- la había llevado a dormir de la manera más profunda que había tenido en años. Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, la rubia noto la yema del dedo de Stacie, que de manera muy suave comenzó a moverse en forma de círculos en su muslo. Tratando de ignorar la electricidad que los círculos formados por los dedos de Stacie le transmitían a su estómago. Se pregunto si ella ya estaba despierta. 

Dejo de preguntárselo cuando sintió a la chica moviéndose de nuevo, para salir del tan cómodo abrazo en el que parecían haberse dormido. Y justamente cuando su cabeza se preguntaba si la castaña ya estaba cansada de la misma, y que a lo mejor solo intentaba reconfortar a 'la exigente capitana' y que ella no estaba cómoda para nada, escuchó el 'buenos días, cap' más suave que alguna vez haya escuchado. Y abrió los ojos, incrédula de lo hermosa que se veía Stacie en esa expresión de 'recién levantada', con el cabello hecho un desastre y su ropa mostrando desdobles, quizás del peso de la rubia encima. Le contestó con un 'buenos días Stacie'.  
Sin pensarlo y justo después de bostezar, siguió hablando.  
'Gracias, has sido la almohada más cómoda y este es el mejor sueño que he tenido en años.'  
Stacie le lanzó un guiño. Y antes de estirar sus brazos, dijo; 'A ti, cap. Hace días que estaba pensando en que tan calmada te ves al dormir. Pero verte dormir encima de mí....'  
Sin terminar la oración, Stacie salió de la sala caminando a la cocina, donde Aubrey escucho a la Gorda Amy decir '¿terminaron de dormir acurrucadas, aca-lesbianas?'.  
Sabía que con el humor y los coqueteos de los castaña, de esta no iba a salir. Así que decidió olvidarlo. Y pasar todo lo demás del sábado, disfrutando lo bien que se sentía después de tal sueño.


	3. Después de todo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es sobre una fiesta (creo que si necesito más ideas), pero esta vez, Stacie es la única Bella que no se pone a festejar, y acaba pasando un rato agradable con Aubrey; ¿quizás el inicio de un crush?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me dieron muchas ganas de intentar escribir desde el punto de vista de Stacie, sumándole que siendo honesta y basándome en estereotipos creo que esta historia le pertenecía.  
> Los comentarios, opiniones e ideas son bien recibidos siempre  
> Nada es mío.

Era jueves. Los jueves no eran algo llamativo en Barden, los viernes realmente se llevaban la semana con las fiestas de fraternidad.  
Sin embargo, esta semana había sido de finales. Unos finales exhaustivos para Stacie (no lo malinterpretes, obvio Stacie era terriblemente inteligente) pero con todo el estudio y los entrenamientos, sus ganas de festejar el viernes eran equivalentes al cero.  
Con unas clases de Química y Algebra que estaban ocupando la mayoría de su cabeza, los entrenamientos y los gritos "motivadores" de Aubrey; su necesidad de dormir por el cansancio la llevo a pronunciar las palabras que pensó que gracias a las necesidades del 'cazador' nunca había dicho desde que entro a Barden.  
'No lo sé, chicas. No tengo ganas de ir a la fiesta.'  
Ante las quejas y comentarios de las demás Bellas, Stacie subió a su cuarto y logro descansar unas 8 horas antes de tener que ir a enfrentar su último examen de Algebra.  
El viernes, al llegar de las clases, Stacie se enfrentó (de nuevo) a los comentarios insólitos y negativos de las Bellas hacía su negativa a la fiesta.  
Y sin darse cuenta, cedió. Fue a la fiesta. Sorprendentemente, decidió no tomar. Estaba demasiado cansada para lidiar con el dolor de cabeza el sábado, entonces no. Hoy le tocaba ser ese término adolescente que todos conocemos como 'amiga mamá'. Se la paso toda la noche cuidando que la Gorda Amy estuviera con chavos que solo estuvieran en su lista de 'chicos más aca-candentes de Barden' (sí, había lista; es toda una historia de otro momento), que Flo no llevará demasiado lejos los bailes de su tierra natal y se lastimará, su noche estaba siendo muy entretenida. En algún momento de la noche, cuando estaba haciendo un ligero 'check in' de las demás Bellas, se topó con la inusual imagen de su capitana ebria hablando con un chavo que tenía un expresión divertida que mezclaba incertidumbre con algún otro sentimiento que Stacie no puede describir.  
Con esa situación, entendió que quizás la rubia ya estaba algo pasada de copas y procedió a terminar esa incómoda conversación.  
'¿Estás bien, Bree?' Dijo Stacie cuando ya se dirigía con ella a la barra de la casa.  
'Mejor que nunca, princesa. Pero estaría mejor si me dejarás volver con Tom, estábamos en medio de algo...' contesto tartamudeando Aubrey. Stacie reaccionó con la mejor cara de sorpresa que pudo hacer, primero por que se sentía raro -no incómodo- que la misma capitana exigente de los entrenamientos la llamará "princesa"; segundo, porque el alcohol en exceso también le dio mucha más seguridad a una Aubrey que le estaba empezando a divertir mucho.  
'Algo realmente muy incómodo. Creo que deberías sentarte y comer un poco, Bree.' Ante el gesto de 'niña castigada' junto a su respuesta positiva, Stacie le trajo unos bocadillos muy comunes de fiesta (papitas, aderezos, etcétera).  
Luego de que a Aubrey se le bajará un poco el alcohol, las dos chicas comenzaron a platicar sobre los finales, las Bellas y cómo la lista de la Gorda Amy era algo muy útil pero extraño. Sin sentirlo, las chicas perdieron la noción del tiempo y acordaron ir a la casa. 

Stacie tuvo, de lejos, una de las charlas más amenas y divertidas que había tenido en su estancia en Barden. 

Después de todo, pasar tiempo con Aubrey era más fácil cuando la llamaba "princesa" y se estaba recuperando de la fiesta. Quizás le gustaría pasar más tiempo con ella.


	4. Demasiada competencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intenté basarme en un fic sobre Holtzbert que leía hace poco sobre apuestas. (Porque me encanta también Holtzbert, creo que tengo algo con las parejas de rubias y castañas...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé de dónde salió, sólo me nació.  
> Una disculpa, siento que debido a la rapidez tendra muchas fallas de ortografía. Lo publico en medio de una junta del trabajo y desde el celular, pero me parecía digno de contar.   
> Acepto comentarios y/o sugerencias sobre ideas y todos, eh.   
> Nada es mío.

Faltaba una semana para la finales y con los exámenes en la puerta, las Barden Bellas han decidido descansar.  
Con todo eso molestando, Stacie y Aubrey se han ingeniado un 'liberador de estrés'. Todo nació cuando en la noche de películas Stacie le apostó a la capitana rubia que podría conseguir que una palomita cayera en su boca.   
Nadie creía que Aubrey le siguiera la corriente. Todas suponían (como siempre) la rubia le diría que solo se dedicará a ver la película.   
No. A tal afirmación, Aubrey lanzó rápidamente una palomita al aire que, de manera particular, cayó en su boca. 'Aca-impresionante' concluyó Stacie con unos ojos muy sorprendidos.   
Y con eso, en las actividades de las Bellas, ya era común que hubiera mínimo 1 apuesta de Stacie con Aubrey.   
En el centro comercial, sobre quién podía acabarse el helado primero.   
En el cine, quien ganaba el juego de hockey de aire.   
En las noches de juego, vaya, era el día en que peor se ponía.  
Estaba reñido, Aubrey casi siempre ganaba las de agilidad (excepto la de hacer el split, obvio) pero Stacie se defendía con las que tenían que ver con valentía.   
Sin embargo, la noche del sábado y cuando las Bellas decidieron irse con la Gorda Amy a su casa de playa a celebrar el fin del semestre.   
Aubrey no podía, tenía papelería que dar el lunes. Stacie tenía una tarea que entregar una tarea a primera hora el lunes también.   
'¿Con que tenemos casa sola?' Dijo la castaña al entrar a la sala donde ya estaba Aubrey sentada revisando su celular.   
'Supongo. ¿Que quieres hacer?' Contestó Aubrey dejando su celular de un lado y viendo que la castaña iba a contestar algo que probablemente le valga una cara roja agrego: 'te apuesto lo que sea a que no me dices porque me coqueteas tanto...'   
'¿Lo que sea, eh? Parece prometedor...' dijo inmediatamente la castaña con un tono pícaro que logro que Aubrey se pusiera roja. 'Porque me gustas.'   
Sin esperárselo, Aubrey sintió los labios de la castaña en los suyos y accedió al beso.   
Apostaba que podía besarla todo el tiempo.   
Demasiada competencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!   
> Siento que podría tener parte dos...me basaré en sus comentarios para saber si hago one shots relacionados.   
> Ya estoy trabajando en otras ideas (las listas de los aca-candentes comienza a tener forma...)   
> Los comentarios me animan mucho. Quizás me mantengan más activa. Averígualo;)


	5. Las listas (parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Recuerdan la lista de Amy de hace dos historias? A alguien en los comentarios le gusto y quiere saber más (no recuerdo el usuario) pero es esto es la introducción jajaja  
> Aubrey ya tiene un ligerito crush con Stacie...y algunas inseguridades por ahí.   
> Recuerdo que les dije que solo iba a dividir si me lo decían, pero esta vez fue mi celular el que me indico que tenía que hacerlo de 2 capítulos jaja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intenté escribir a todas las Bellas, no tanto a Chloe porque tengo otra historia que la incluye más en el futuro; mientras tanto, cuéntame en los comentarios si crees que logre capturar la esencia de las Bellas, me encantaría saberlo.   
> Nada es mío.

Las Bellas jugaban Monopoly en la sala de la casa.   
Mientras CR le cobraba a Flo porque había caído en su propiedad aún con todas las quejas de la latina, Aubrey se concentraba en ver que no se mataran entre ellas por propiedades.   
Como solía pasar cuando estaban la Gorda Amy, CR, Stacie y Flo jugando al mismo tiempo.   
Ella hacía la función del banco. Principalmente porque era la única que no tomaba bando (cuando Chloe jugaba le solía dar más dinero a la enana molesta).  
Hasta en el Monopoly, la pelirroja le intentaba coquetear a Beca. E irónicamente, la única que no se daba cuenta era la enana; quien seguía saliendo con el chico del beso de las finales. No recordaba su nombre. No era importante tampoco. Esta vez, Chloe no quizo jugar y salió con una excusa escolar (Aubrey cree que su crush con la dj enana le estaba dañando un poco el optimismo, aunque la pelirroja lo negará), y Beca había salido sin avisar (como siempre). 

Casi como si la hubiera invocado, Beca entró a la casa, con un ceño quizás más serio que de costumbre y sin decir nada, subió a su cuarto. 

El silencio y mal humor de Beca irrumpió el juego. Todas las Bellas comenzaron a cuestionarse 'qué le podría haber pasado a la enana molesta' para entrar sin avisar y todavía más molesta de lo usual. La gorda Amy se ofreció a ir a hablar con ella por la notoria ausencia de Chloe, todas accedieron. Menos Stacie, quien, argumentando que 'la Gorda Amy no era lo suficientemente comprensiva para entender a la emo sexy.'   
Las dos se fueron a buscarla.   
Aubrey se quedo intrigada por como Stacie llamó a la enana. No sabía porque. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que la castaña coqueteará con todo ser humano que hablará. Pero nunca había llamado así a ninguna otra Bella que no fuera ella.   
Era tonto, pero que Stacie la llamará 'capitana sexy' cuando estaba apunto de reprender a alguna otra Bella, le calmaba un poco.   
Digamos que con tal personalidad, a Aubrey no le coqueteaban igual que a otras Bellas en las fiestas. Pero nunca le importó. Ella sabía que era atractiva.   
Pero que alguien que ella consideraba atractiva (si, Stacie lo es, para ella y para todos), la llamará 'sexy' la hacía sentir que estaba muy arriba en el término de las 'ligas'. 

¿Pero porque le molestaba que Stacie llamará así a Beca? 

Y sacándola de sus pensamientos, y a las demás Bellas (menos CR y Flo quienes fueron las únicas que se retiraron al patio a seguir jugando Monopoly) de escuchar las charlas de Lily y Emily (que en su mayoría eran intentos de Emily de descifrar lo que decía la primera) entraron a la sala la Gorda Amy y Stacie. 

'¿Ustedes sabían que los Trebles tienen una lista de 'sensualidad' de nosotras?' Dijo con incertidumbre Stacie, y a ella se le unieron todas las caras de sorpresa de las Bellas oyentes.   
'Por como lo contó Beca, es algo así como su versión de mi lista de los aca-candentes de Barden....sabía que no debía contarle a Donald...'   
Agregó la Gorda Amy, demasiado rápido y con una pizca de culpa al final.  
'¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿La enana está bien?' Mencionó Aubrey siendo la primera en hablar de las caras impactadas del grupo.   
La Gorda Amy contestó; 'Beca se peleó con Jesse -como por sexta vez en la semana- porque al entrar a la casa de los Trebles, todos la comenzaron a llamar 'la cuarta' y Jesse no la defendió....'   
Abriendo los ojos, Aubrey ya estaba lista para cuestionar eso último, hasta que Stacie hablo.  
'Apuesto lo que sea a que soy la primera...' La castaña dijo con un orgullo al que todas las Bellas voltearon a verla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahhhh! Yo sé que lo que voy a escribir va a sonar a adolescente traumada pero hace poco un usuario que me encanta leer sobre esta pareja en específico, le dio kudos a este trabajo!   
> Y sólo saber que le dio mínimo una leída rápida, me honra mucho. ¡Gracias, Knappster!   
> Tus trabajos son maravillosos.  
> Si tienes alguna idea de algún one shots; puedes dejarlo en los comentarios.   
> ¡Ya tengo Tumblr, también eh!   
> WonderfullyAwkard, para una comunicación más constante;)  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Las listas (parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El trabajo me ha tomado de largo. Pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga ideas. Solo que cambie de celular, necesito reescribirlas. Hacerlas coherentes.

A Aubrey la consumía la idea de estar en la lista de Donald. No sabía porque. Con todo el análisis que, en la noche de películas que hicieron Amy, Stacie y CR; definitivamente estaba en el top 3.   
Pero al ver llegar a Beca con el celular en la mano, solo podia sentir curiosidad.   
Asomando a la pantalla, leyó que Stacie es el número uno. No era sorprendente. Ella lo dijo. Casi como si la castaña leyera su mente.   
'SE LOS DIJE! Yeah!' Dijo.  
La segunda era Chloe. Quien estaba arreglando unos asuntos con el decano.   
La tercera era...¿La Gorda Amy? ¿Qué? No lo tomen a mal. A este punto, ya todas las Bellas conocían los extraños y efectivos métodos de coqueteo de la misma. Y su innegable reacción en el sexo opuesto.   
Tenía que ser la cuarta. Pero no.  
Estaba la enana molesta.   
Quinto lugar era ¿lily?   
Aubrey se topó con su nombre hasta el lugar 10.   
Su cabeza la traicionó y pensó en voz alta.   
'10?'   
Todas las Bellas notaron el tono de incógnita de la capitana y voltearon a verla. Con eso, Aubrey salió de la sala hacia su habitación. 

No sabía que sentía. Ni porque le afectaba, era una tontería.   
Stacie entró a la habitación y la saco de sus pensamientos.   
'¿Estas bien, capitana sexy?' Le dijo coquetamente pero con algo de preocupación.  
'No sé que me pasó. Bajo en un momento.'  
'Tomaré eso como un sí, en especial porque ambas sabemos que esa lista esta incorrecta. Definitivamente porque eres el 2.'  
Fuera de sí, Aubrey contesto un 'fácil decirlo, número 1. Pruébalo.'   
Stacie cerro el espacio que las separaba, estaban frente a frente. Aubrey sentada en la cama con Stacie de rodillas, por la diferencia de estaturas era la única manera en que sus miradas estaban a la misma altura. Las miradas lo decían todo. Stacie no sabía si Aubrey estaba en su cuerpo. Pero no lo parecía, parecía que toda su esencia estaba en el brillo de sus ojos y en la manera en que se estaba lamiendo el labio junto a esas mejillas (ahora rojas) que no podía ignorar.   
'Te podría besar justo ahora. Y no necesito de un número en una lista para quererlo.'


	7. El skittle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé que me ausenté. Pero uno se bloquea y ya no sabe que escribir. O aún peor, su trabajo no lo permite más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nació de una historia de Buzzfeed, sobre los primeros besos a chicas del crew del canal.   
> He perdido el link.  
> Pero ve a buscarlo a YouTube.   
> Esta historia suena mejor en inglés y cuando Gaby la cuenta.

Stacie, al fin, se está acostumbrando a esto de tener muchas amigas honestas.   
Las Bellas ya tenían un nivel de confianza muy alto.   
Después de ganar los nacionales, solo pasaban tiempo porque el ocio se los reclamaba.   
En una pijamada, todas estaban disfrutando de si mismas. Ashley y Jessica riéndose, CR con Amy seguían hablando sobre como la tensión sexual de Chloe y Beca (quiénes fueron las pizzas), no salía de eso, tensión sexual.   
Y Stacie tenía sentada a un lado en el sofa amarillo a la capitana Aubrey quién no dejaba de escribir en su celular.   
'¿Qué pasó con mantenernos juntas? ¿Dónde esta tu compromiso?' con un tono fastidiado y con la cabeza recargada completamente en el sofá grupal.  
'Estamos juntas. No hemos pasado ni un solo segundo separadas.'  
'No podrías estar más equivocada, Cap. No estamos juntas. Solo revueltas. Es una noche de chicas; Cuéntame algo loco, algo raro y algo especial de ti. No te hace daño convivir.'   
Extrañamente Aubrey accedió. Le contó como fue su primera borrachera con las Bellas, como se enteró de que vomitaba cuando se estresaba y como aunque nadie lo crea, aprecia estar en esos momentos especiales de las chicas.  
Sin querer, la Stacie distraída y coqueta perdió su tiempo de espera por comida observando la fantástica y expresiva manera de hablar de Aubrey. Nunca la usaba, a menos que fuera para regañar a las Bellas en pleno entrenamiento.  
Esta Aubrey le gustaba, le agradaba y un pedazo de su instinto la obligaba a sacar un comentario coqueto que otro.   
Pero lo contuvo. La capitana, muy a penas le acaba de contar cosas personales. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Quizás podría perder una amistad que estaba comenzando. 

Llegaron Beca y Chloe, entrando con una charla ridicula sobre si la pizza debía de llevar piña o no.   
Mientras todas las Bellas murmuraban "bhloe" antes de soltar la carcajada, Aubrey le lanzó una mirada muy especial a Stacie. Quien no sabría descifrar si fue un "si alguien se entera de lo que te dije, estás muerta" o un "anda, coqueteame, ya sabes de mí."  
La noche cedió, las pizzas desapareciéndose en las bocas de las chicas, quienes a estas alturas ya tenían de sus dulces favoritos a la mitad de la película de las Cazafantasmas.   
Para cuando la batalla final se acercaba, Ash y Jess anunciaron su retiro. CR estaba dormida en su sofá, Amy se iba a la cocina y las demás solo seguían ahí. Con tantos anuncios, todas acabaron de pie.  
Y por alguna coincidencia inmensa, Stacie se topo a Aubrey saliendo del baño.   
'¿Todo salió bien? Consumes tantos Reeses que no sé como mantienes ese cuerpo.' Dijo Stacie, desafiando la interpretación de la mirada anterior de la capitana.   
Y una Aubrey completamente roja de las mejillas, contesto forzosamente 'te sorprendería el nivel de cardio que hago".  
Y ambas rieron. "Y era bonito y estaba bien" pensaba Stacie. Aubrey era linda cuando se reía.   
Por automático, la rubia acercó su mano a la bolsa de skittles de Stacie. Esta última la alejó. Sacó uno. Y lo dejo postrado entre sus labios.   
'Quiero uno.'  
'Tómalo.'


End file.
